kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Amaruak the Lich
Overview Amarauk, an undead lich of the Dark Legion and of his own undead army during the Second War of Heroes. He is a usable hero for the Dark Legion in 'Kingdom Under Fire: A War of Heroes' and the deluxe version 'Kingdom Under Fire: Gold'. * Main Weapon: Scythe * Main Skill: Melee Background Amaruak is a Lich from the haunted woods. His existence remains a mystery to everyone - no one seems to know where he comes from or what he is exactly. However, he appealed to Rick Blood with his arcane knowledge and his ability to command the Liches. He acts as Rick Blood's adviser and the commander of the undead army. '- Excerpt from the game manual' Amarauk used to be known as Keeliani before he was slain by Rick Blood during the First War of Heroes. He was the leader of the Dark Legion and threatened the races of Bersia by constructing the Altar of Destruction to bring an age of dark and bringing Encablossa into the world. Keeliani was mortal before his death at the hands of Rick Blood, he had also ended the life of Rick when he was known as Rick Miner by baiting him into a trap of his own. Amarauk infiltrates the Dark Legion posing as a common undead lich at the time. He gains Rick Blood's favor by counseling him and acting as one of his right hands. before ultimately betraying him when the first Altar of Destruction is obliterated in the Second War of Heroes. KUF: A War of Heroes He is first mentioned in the dark campaign to be an adviser to Rick Blood. It was his idea to rebuild the Altar of Destruction, he advised Rick Blood and Richter to enter the Ruins of Lost Souls and to acquire the Amulet of Hamhike when the initial plan of brute forcing through the human territories ended in failure. With this amulet, Amarauk would be able to dispel the arcane fog of the Essex Woods which prevents threats from entering it and attempt to claim the Ancient Heart which would be the primary catalyst needed to power the Altar of Destruction. He is first introduced performing a ritual to dispel the arcane fog in Essex Woods for Rick Blood and Lily. For the arcane fog to remain powerless he had to keep channeling the ritual. He was part of the defensive line to buy time for Rick Blood to obtain the Ancient Heart. Likuku and Richter were to protect Amaruak as well to ensure he can carry on the ritual. With Rick Blood's success at obtaining the Ancient Heart he teleports his Dark Legion companions away from Essex Woods before the heroes could react. After successfully stealing the Ancient Heart, Rick begins to build the Altar of Destruction as suggested by Amaruak. Knowing that the Humans will attack the altar, he ordered Likuku and Richter to position the army on the way to slow their advance. By the time the alliance managed to break through the defensive lines the altar is almost complete. Once they reach the Altar, it had been completed. Rick encounters Moonlight and Keither and goads Keither into a duel saying that he can never be killed and that trying is pointless. Rick at first has the upper hand in the duel but soon realizes that Keither can not be killed either, the same power is coursing through his veins. They continue to do battle and unbeknownst to Rick, Moonlight seizes this opportunity to obliterate the Altar of Destruction. Startled, Rick protests, his power had been drained from him and he had been significantly weakened. Unknowingly to everyone else, Amaruak takes this opportunity to kidnap Rick and keep him bound in his weakened state. The Dark Legion is in tatters until his rediscovery. Amarauk disappears from the Dark Legion and begins seeking out his own agenda. He does not resurface until Richter and Likuku's forces are engaged with Curian's in Ecclesia. As the battle wages out, Amaruak appears and surprise attacks both sides with his army of undead, though it is wiped out both forces retreat back into their territories to re-mobilize and to gain intelligence of what they just encountered. Amarauk had kept Rick bound in the Dungeon of Lava. Richter was able to learn this information as his scouts reported many of his undead surrounding the immediate area. He suspected that this dungeon might have some relationship with the disappearance of the Dark Emperor and he decides to investigate this personally. He discovers that Rick had been chained up somewhere deep in the Dungeon of Lava, Richter then rescues him. Rick explains that Amaruak is responsible for this when he lost his power when the Ancient Heart was destroyed. Amaruak teleported him here and left him to rot for all eternity, He vows to destroy the undead lich. Amaruak seeks to rebuild the Altar of Destruction, the alliance had sent scouts who reported this in. Their armies then marched towards the site to face Amaruak's undead forces. He had set up Ancient Candles around the old site to draw power from the land and specifically Nible the Ancient Dragon as he was now lacking the Ancient Heart since it had been destroyed. The alliance march and destroy the ritual that the ancient candles are channeling, laying waste to the armies of undead that were attempting to protect it. Unfortunately the alliance came short of destroying the ritual in time, as the altar had been completed. The only force that could stop its immense power from laying waste to the whole of Bersia was the awakening of Nible. Both the alliance and the Dark Legion make their final march towards the Altar of Destruction. Curian is first to arrive and mobilize his forces, after clearing out a small encampment Amaruak has created shadow versions of the heroes in an attempt to toy with them, this plan does not succeed however as Curian bests Shadow Curian in a duel. Not long after beating Shadow Curian, Rick Blood and Likuku arrive with their Dark Legion to the north and have a similar situation, they fight a Shadow Likuku counterpart and destroy the encampment to the north to then setup their very own, with the Eastern part of the battlefield in the control of the alliance and the Dark Legion, the two factions acknowledge a truce with each other and order each army to advance towards Amaruak. At some point during their advancement, Keither rejoins the fray and brings an army of dragons to help fight the undead. They eventually reach Amaruak, Rick Blood standing before him, it as at this point that Rick realizes that Amaruak is actually Keeliani from 100 years ago, they have a short duel before the altar activates. A cut-scene then plays at the end of the game where Nible awakens from his cavern and smashes through it towards the altar of destruction, it then lays waste to it and the surrounding area. In the final scene the air is calm and the battlefield is quiet, where Rick Blood had been standing he is now nowhere to be seen, all that remains is his giant great sword pierced into the ground. Human Campaign Point of View * Amarauk first appears with Rick Blood when he has successfully obtained the Ancient Heart. He teleports the group to safety before they are engaged on. * When breaking through the defensive line to the Dark Legion, you do not encounter Amarauk. * Amarauk uses his undead army and he creates lesser avatar versions of himself to defend the five Ancient Candles. * In the final confrontation Amaruak has constructed 'shadow' versions of the heroes. The shadow 'Likuku' will be considerably stronger than the Likuku controlled from the Human Campaign. As well as other heroes from the Dark Legion. Dark Campaign Point of View * Amarauk and his forces cannot be controlled when he is channeling the ritual to keep the arcane fog from protecting Essex Woods. This is the first time he appears in game for the dark faction campaign. * Likuku, Richter and Amaruak were charged with holding the defensive line whilst Rick Blood began construction of the Altar of Destruction. Amaruak's army is in danger and Likuku and Richter had to pull him out before falling back. This is the only time in the dark campaign where you can control Amarauk and use his abilities. * Amarauk uses his undead army and he creates lesser avatar versions of himself to defend the five Ancient Candles. * In the final confrontation Amarauk has constructed 'shadow' versions of the heroes. The shadow Curian will be considerably stronger than the Curian controlled from the Dark Campaign. As well as other heroes from the human alliance.